Brook Where Small Fish Swim/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }}(exiled) }} |kit=Brook Where Small Fish Swim |to-be=Brook Where Small Fish Swim |prey-hunter=Brook Where Small Fish Swim |loner=Brook Where Small Fish Swim |warrior=Brook Where Small Fish Swim |kit-mother=Brook Where Small Fish Swim |mother=Unnamed she-cat |brothers=Talon of Swooping Eagle, Teller of the Pointed Stones |mate=Stormfur |son=Pine That Clings to Rock |daughters=Lark That Sings at Dawn, Breeze That Rustles the Leaves |child=Feather of Flying Hawk |livebooks=''Moonrise, ''Dawn, Twilight, Sunset, Leafpool's Wish, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Sign of the Moon, Tawnypelt's Clan |deadbooks=Unknown }} Brook Where Small Fish Swim, more commonly known as Brook, is a brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes. Brook Where Small Fish Swim is a prey hunter of the Tribe of Rushing Water. She was born to an unnamed she-cat and had two older brothers, Talon and Crag, but their mother was slain by Sharptooth. After training as a to-be and becoming a prey hunter, Brook befriended Stormfur and the other Clan cats. Following Feathertail's sacrifice that destroyed Sharptooth and the Clans stop in the mountains on their journey, Stormfur joined the Tribe to be with Brook as her mate. After Stormfur was exiled when his plan against rogues failed, he and Brook joined RiverClan briefly before being exiled to ThunderClan as warriors. They eventually returned to the mountains, and Brook gave birth to Pine and Lark, and later Breeze and Feather. History ''The New Prophecy :Brook and Crag discover six Clan cats traveling through the mountains, and Brook recognizes Stormfur as the silver cat destined to save the Tribe from Sharptooth. They are welcomed by the Tribe, and Brook and Stormfur grow close as she explains the Tribe's culture. However, when the Tribe keeps Stormfur prisoner to fulfill his destiny and force his friends to leave, Brook is hurt by Stormfur's anger and apologizes. Brambleclaw and the other Clan cats return to the Tribe with Talon, Brook's older brother, with a plan to destroy Sharptooth. She comforts him after Feathertail's sacrifice and bid farewell when he returns to the Clans. The two are reunited when the Clans rest with the Tribe during the Great Journey, and Stormfur decides to remain in the Tribe to be with Brook. :After being exiled from the Tribe, Brook and Stormfur arrive following the battle against the badgers. The pair stay long enough to help rebuild the camp and hunt before leaving for RiverClan. However, Hawkfrost forces Mothwing to fake a dream foretelling two stones being swept away in a river, hinting that Brook and Stormfur should leave RiverClan. Hawkfrost criticized Brook for accidentally catching a squirrel across ShadowClan's border and goads Stormfur into attacking him. Urged by her Clanmates' insistence, Leopardstar banishes the two where they are welcomed back into ThunderClan. Power of Three :Brook and Stormfur are now ThunderClan warriors. She offers wisdom to Jaypaw and Hollypaw following their inner turmoils, and supported Millie's decision to keep her kittypet name. Night and Talon arrive seeking help from ThunderClan; the Tribe cats explain how the two mates were exiled following Stormfur's failed plan to challenge rogues that resulted in Jag's death. However, the rogues continue to pose a threat to the Tribe, and Brook and Stormfur return to the Tribe with the original patrol to the sun-drown-place and their kits. Stoneteller is furious of their return, but allows them to help fight back the rogues. After guiding their friends to the edge of the mountains, Brook and Stormfur decide to remain with the Tribe. Omen of the Stars :Moons later, Brook and Stormfur welcome their first litter of kits, Pine That Clings to Rock and Lark That Sings at Dawn. She worries about her kits' futures when they argue about their forced destinies, and chides Stormfur when he encourages their unorthodox ideas. Brook warmly welcomes Squirrelflight and Jayfeather when they arrive in the mountains. After Swoop is carried off by an eagle, Brook mourns her death and comforts her kits. Her brother, Crag, is chosen as the new Stoneteller following the death of the prior one. Novellas :In 'Tawnypelt's Clan, she and Stormfur had another litter of kits, Breeze That Rustles the Leaves and Feather of Flying Hawk, who are both to-bes, and Pine and Lark are now cave-guards. Brook and Stormfur warmly greet Tawnypelt, Dovewing, and Shadowkit to the Tribe. Brook aids in the evacuation of the cave and thanks Tawnypelt when she saves Breeze from the river. Detailed description :'''Brook Where Small Fish Swim, more commonly known as Brook, is a lithe, brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes. She has sleek, soft, thick fur, and a torn ear. Trivia Mistakes *She has been mistakenly mentioned with amber eyes, and shown with them. *She has been mistakenly described as gray-brown. Character pixels Official art Quotes |''See more''}} External links * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages